Memories
by Marzmallow
Summary: Sequel to Hear Me. When your lover forgot everything about you, what happens to your life? Would you bear to see your lover turn into someone who loves you as a brother? R
1. Don't Forget

**Ohayo!**

**Hope you liked the preview. And I hope you'd like this too.**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Now Playing: Don't Forget  
By Demi Lovato**

**Hino's POV**

"Mmm…Tsukimori-kun…Mornin'" I yawned. I turned to my other side and opened my eyes. _What happened yesterday? I feel like I've been hit by a train. _"Tsukimori-kun?" I sat up. _Where did Tsukimori-kun go?_ "Tsukimuri-kun!" I called louder.

Giving up, I stood up and went out the door.

*sniff sniff* _That smells good..._ " I ran down the grand stairs and went past the living room. And I ended up in the kitchen. "Mmm…that smells good…" I said to myself as I made my way to the table in the center of the kitchen.

"You really think so? Kaho-chan?" said a voice too familiar. I turned around too see Tsukimori-kun smiling at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Good morning to you too" I giggled. Hugging him back.

"I haven't quite greeted you properly yet."

"Oh really? Then how we say good morning the _right_ way?" I teased. He grinned and pulled me closer that our noses were almost touching.

"like this" He lowered his face to mine. I felt his soft lips brush against mine. Sliding my arms up, I wrapped them around his neck to deepen the kiss. What I thought was suppose to be a good morning greeting kiss turned out to be a make out session.

_This feels like heaven…This feels like strawberry sundaes on a hot summer day…This feels like…sempai?!_

"Sempai…Sempai…Sempai…"

We broke our kiss and looked at the source of the interruption: Shimizu-kun.

"Shi…Shimizu-kun!?!" we shouted together as we pushed each other away.

"Gomenasai sempais. I just wanted to tell you I was leaving"

"Where are you going Shimizu-kun?" I said

"Fuyumi-chan called last night. We both have scholarships to a school in Europe. We're leaving tonight." He smiled.

"Oh…okay. Have a safe trip then." I smiled back. Then I walked to him and gave him a hug. "Bye-bye" I whispered in his ear.

"Goodbye sempais" he bowed. Then he left.

"That was weird" Tsukimori-kun chuckled as he slid his arm around my waist.

"Mhm…" I looked at him. "Now…I'm hungry" I laughed. He led me to the table and we started picking on the omelet that he made.

**20 mins later**

"Now that…was tasty" I smiled at him.

"Thank you" He smiled back. He stood up and took the plates.

"When did you learn how to cook Tsukimori-kun?"

"My grandmother taught me how"

"Oh…by the way…Is Hihara-senpai back? Is he okay?"

"No, not yet. But do you want to visit him today? The hospital's not that far"

"Okay" I smiled. "I'll go up and get ready" I gave him a quick peck at the lips before I left.

* * *

"Hino! Are you done yet?" I heard Tsukimori-kun call from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" I replied, running down.

I met him in the car and we made our way to the hospital.

"Tsukimori-kun…" I said

"Hn?" He said, never releasing his gaze from the road.

"Can I call you Len from now on?"

"Of course you could" He smiled. He moved his hand so that it touched mine. He played with it for awhile while he drove. "Hino?"

"Hm?"

"Can I call you Kaho from now on?" he said, imitating my voice.

I took his hand and kissed it. "Of course…Len" I giggled

Then it started to rain. He still held my hand as he drove down the now slippery and wet streets.

"I love you Kaho" he said.

I looked at him and was looking back. "I love you too, Len"

I neared to him for a kiss but then I heard a large "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

We both looked at Len's side window in shock and horror. A huge truck was sliding down the road like crazy. It was out of control.

"Kaho!" Len jumped and covered me as it hit the car. I screamed in horror as the glasses broke, hitting us. When everything went silent, I opened my eyes to find Len bleeding and unconscious. My eyes widened in shock and tears started to form in my eyes. I can't believe this is happening. This can't be.

"Len? Len?! Len!!!!" I let the tears burst "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! You can't leave me…I love you" I continued screaming.

Tears rolled down my eyes as I shook him violently, hoping he'd wake up.

"Beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" I looked over to my side and the bright headlights blinded my sight.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Cliffey! It's short too. Sorry 'bout that. I was panicking.****  
I pinky swear to update tomorrow. If I don't, I pinky swear to update twice on the next day.  
**

**Til then,**

**xoxo,  
marzy =D**


	2. One Step at a Time

**Hey Guys!**

**Late update so you know what that means…*drum roll* DOUBLE UPDATE! Not really…it took me the whole day to wirte this. Re-write this. Edit. AND re-Edit. So, I'll make Chapter 3 and 4 THE double update. =] Sorry for the late update…I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer…and uh…Chapter title may or may not have something to do with the chapter. That is...because I can't think of any other song. **

**Thanks for all those who gave me songs. =] I really appreciate them. I need heart broken songs? Not really but yeah. But not everything in this fic is gloomy. I need some happy songs too. And…uh…it won't always be in Len's POV. So the mood changes. Thanks again.**

**Enjoy. =D**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Now Playing: One Step at a Time  
By Jordin Sparks**

**Len's POV**

"Beeeeeeeeeep!" I looked over to my shoulder to see a huge truck coming right at us. It was out of control. Like it was running by itself. Fear rushed through me. I couldn't think straight. Aaaaaaaaaaaargh! Just as it was a few inches away from us, I hugged Kaho tight, never wishing to let go. If we were gonna die, I wanted to die beside her. Kaho…in my arms…

"…Kaho…" I mumbled "…Kaho…KAHO!" I sat right up. Everything's…white. Bright. I'm dead…

"Len!"

I heard two of voices say. I blinked. Once. Twice. But everything around me was still blurry. Like everything and everyone where just talking, moving, breathing, colored blobs.

"Where am I?" I whispered. My throat felt dry. My voice was croaky.

"Len…dear…you're in a hospital" I recognized my mother's voice. "Don't sit up yet. You need rest Len." She said in a mother tone.

"Kaho…where's Kaho?" I was starting to panic again. "What happened to Kaho? Is she okay?"

"She's in the other room with her friends. Unfortunately…she's still in a COMA. She really hit her head pretty hard. We're just glad both of you are still alive. Or…half alive…"

"What…what happened?"

"You we're in a car accident. The truck driver was drunk so early in the morning…and the taxi driver lost his brake. He wasn't in a seatbelt so…"

"Wait…there was another car?" I interrupted her

"Yes…your car was hit twice…"

Then my sight started to come back. My mother was sitting on the bed, brushing my hair. But I couldn't see my father anywhere.

"Mother…"

"Yes Len?"

"Is father here?"

"Oh yes, he just went to call a nurse to tell them you're awake. He'll be back" she smiled

"Do you mind if I sleep first? I feel dizzy"

"Of course not" she said before standing up, kissing my forehead and leave.

**Kazuki's POV**

"Kazuki…stop pacing around…you're gonna get dizzy" Yunoki complained_. Well, how can I relax if it's been three days since Kaho's been asleep?! _

"He's right Hihara-senpai" Tsuchiura said "You don't want to be dizzy, get tired, fall asleep and miss Hino wake up right?"

I stopped and glared at Tsuchiura. And I swear…I saw him laugh.

"Fine…but can we get something to eat first? I'm starved."

"As in leave the room and get back finding Hino awake?" Yunoki grinned

"…"

"Sure, go ahead. But we're not coming" he added

"Aaaaaaargh! Fine, I'll stay here!" I said grumpily, sitting down on the floor. They laughed.

"Hey Guys I have- Hihara-senpai…what are you doing sitting on the floor? You're look like a toddler with a tantrum." Amou-san teased as she entered the room.

Yunoki chuckled. "What is it Amou-chan?"

"I just wanted to tell you guys that Tsukimori-kun's awake. Just five minutes ago. But now…he's asleep." She said quickly as she sat on the couch

"Oh…that's good to know" Yunoki smiled

"Now why are you acting like a 5 yr. old kid again Hihara-senpai?" Amou laughed

"He wants something to eat but dares not to leave the room" Tsuchiura-kun explained

"Oh...then I'll get it for you. Pizza anyone?"

"That would be great" Yunoki smiled at her. _I'm serious…something's going on with those two._ She smiled back and left the room.

**Len's POV**

"No…No!! Kaho-chan wake up!!! Wake up!!" that voice…Hihara-senpai? Where am I? It was as bright as my room. But more people were here. I could a long high pitched tone. Could it be? No…it…it can't be. Kaho can't die…

"Kazuki…she's gone. There was nothing you can do" Yunoki said. Hihara was kneeling on the floor, crying. He was holding her hand. Amou-chan was crying by the sofa. Tsuchiura and Yunoki were pulling Hihara away. And there was a doctor in the corner. Mouthing something like "I'm sorry".

I stepped forward. Holding Kaho's hand. Tears started falling down my cheeks. "Kaho!!!"

"Len!"

I was sitting right up. It was just a nightmare. I breathed in.

"Len" my mother called, holding my hand. I looked at her. She looks tired. Very tired. "You were crying"

"I know. Is Kaho okay?" I asked; making sure my nightmare was false.

"She's still in a COMA" my father said as he entered the room. "But other than that…she's fine"

"Can I see her?"

"Can he?" My mom asked my father. He nodded in approval. She turned back at me and smiled. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"No thank you. I'll be fine" I replied. Slowly, I stood up and took the IV pole for support as I made my way to Kaho's room.

**Kazuki's POV**

*knock knock* "Can I come in?" said a familiar voice

"uh…sure. The door's open" I shouted in response

"How can I open a door with two hands on an IV pole?!" he said.

"That must be Tsukimori" Yunoki laughed as he stood up to get the door. That explains the annoyed voice.

"Hey Tsukimori!" I said, standing up and gave him a hug. "Want some pizza?" He glared at me. I backed away and sat at the couch.

"If you're worried about Hino, she's fine. Just in a COMA" Yunoki smiled.

"I know. I just…I don't know…" he mumbled. He walked over to Hino's bed and softly caressed her hand. I stared at envy. What happened to this two while we were gone?

"Why don't you sit down and tell us what happened hm? Starting from when we left." Yunoki suggested

"Fine…" he breathed in and began telling us about the crying, the beach thing, the playing, the saving, the crying once more, the thing between them (Which I'm jealous about), Shimizu leaving, the visiting and lastly…the crashing.

"Wow…" Amou-chan breathed. Her eyes wide. "That reminds me…" Everyone turned to her. "Hihara-senpai, you don't have anymore painkillers right?" I nodded. "I'm gonna go buy you some. Since I know you still need them and you dare not to go out this room" She laughed

"Thanks…" I smiled

"I'll go with you" Yunoki said suddenly. She nodded and they both went out.

"Seriously…something's up with those two" I said a little too loudly. I looked up and Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were both looking at me weirdly. "What?! It's true anyway" I defended

"Nothing." Tsuchiura said. "I'm gonna go to the washroom" We nodded.

Tsukimori stood up and went next to Kaho. I followed him. He held her hand and he seemed lost in thought.

"It was brave of you to protect her like that. You really love her don't you?" I whispered, staring at Kaho's sleeping face.

"Mmm…she was the only one who made me feel like I belong in this world"

From the corner of my eye, I swear I saw him smile. "You may be the luckiest man alive huh?"

"No…" his tone changed

"Why is that?"

"I can't be happy when I can't feel her in my arms" he lifted her hand and kissed it. _god, I just want to punch him the face._

I patted him at the back. "Don't worry. She'll wake up." I smiled. "Someday"

Just as we turned around, we heard a soft moan.

We quickly turned around and Kaho was starting to wake up. We ran to her side and held her hand (actually Tsukimori did the holding. I did the staring.).

"Kaho…" Tsukimori whispered to her lovingly. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked confused.

"Where…am I?" she muttered

"You're in a hospital Kaho. You've hit your head pretty hard. You were in a coma for quite some time now" Len explained, brushing her hair off her face.

"Kaho…hospital…coma…" she whispered. I couldn't read her face. She was like registering these words in her head. Tsukimori's worried face returned. He stopped brushing her hair and I know he, too, was wondering what's wrong with Kaho.

"Kaho…what's wrong. Can't you remember the car crash?"

_What's wrong with Kaho…_I started thinking. _Car crash…DOUBLE car crash…_ and then it hit me.

"Tsukimori…"

"What?"

"I think I know what's wrong with Kaho."

"Nothing's wrong with her" Tsukimori said "She just need's rest…"

Ignoring Tsukimori and his overprotective nature, I went to Kaho's other side. "Kaho…look at me…"

She slowly turned. _Well maybe I'm wrong. She knows her name…maybe… _"Kaho…who am I?"

"Are you nuts? Of course she knows you're-" Tsukimori said

"Who are you?" she whispered "Who am I?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**BOOM! Cliffey! I'm mean. :)) This. Is the longest chapter I've ever written! Yayy me. Kidding. **

**Chapter 3 and 4 is a double update! Yayy!**

**Stay tuned….**

**I love your reviews and I love you :P**

**xoxo,  
marzylicous**


	3. Time After Time

**Ohayo!**

**Amnesia…yayy! =)) kidding. Poor Len. Anyway, now that Kaho doesn't remember Len the guys are back to sweep her off her feet! Hahahaha. That. Was a spoiler. Sorry.**

**I got this song from my friend. She suddenly just sang it on Y!M. (As in she suddenly typed in the lyrics) Then I fell in love with it. =]**

**Enjoy~!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Now Playing: Time After Time  
By Cyndi Lauper**

**Kazuki's POV**

"Kaho…who am I?" I asked

"Are you nuts? Of course she knows you're-" Tsukimori said

"Who are you?" she whispered "Who am I?"

We stared at her with wide eyes. I was right. "She does have it…" I said a little too loudly

"Has what?" Tsukimori asked

"Amnesia. Jeesh, Tsukimori, I thought you knew what she had"

"Who am I?" Kaho asked "Is Kaho my name?"

I nodded. "Yes Kaho. That is your name" She smiled.

Tsukimori suddenly turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him. And just then, Yunoki (together with Amou) and Tsuchiura came in.

"What's with him?" Tsuchiura said, pointing his thumb at the door.

"Hino! You're awake!" Amou shouted rushing to her side. _Uh-oh…she know's her name's Kaho not Hino…_ Kaho's face was confused. _Of course it should be dummy! She has no clue why Amou is calling her Hino! _Someone inside of scolded.I sighed and took Amou away and I called Yunoki and Tsuchiura to come with us outside.

"What's wrong?" Amou asked

I breathed in. "Well…" I started "Kaho has Amnesia"

"What?!" they all said

"Amnesia…loss of memory…caused by trauma or disease and /or drugs…-"

"We get it Kazuki" Yunoki interrupted

"So that means she can't remember any of us" Amou said

"Or Tsukimori" Tsuchiura whispered. We turned to him. "So that's why he was all gloomy"

I sighed and we came back inside. Kaho was sitting up, giving us a confused look.

I went to her side. "Kaho…" she looked at me "You must be hungry" I smiled. She smiled back.

"I'll go get Tsukimori and I'll call a nurse for her" Yunoki suggested then he left.

"I'll go get a doctor to check up on her" Tsuchiura said, also leaving the room.

* * *

"The should be here in about an hour. He's doing his rounds" Tsuchiura said entering the room and taking a seat from the couch.

"The nurse is here with Kaho's dinner. Tsukimori's coming" Yunoki said as he entered the room. Followed by a female nurse holding up a tray of food.

"What about _our_ dinner?" I whined "I'm hungry too you know."

"Chinese or Italian?" Amou asked holding up her phone in her ear

"Italian" we all said together. She nodded and dialed away.

A few minutes later, Tsukimori entered the room. A few minutes after them, came the doctor Tsuchiura asked for. He quickly checked on Kaho while he scribbled things on the clipboard he was holding.

"Aside from her head trauma and her unfortunate condition, she's perfectly fine. She's just asleep so you don't need to worry." he explained

"But is there any way we could retrieve her memories?" Tsuchiura asked

"There is one way…"

"Which is…?" Yunoki asked

"If she gets exposed to something very familiar to her, something of someone she loves, then that could retrieve some of her memories" he explained. He nodded goodbye and left.

"Something or someone she loves…" I wondered

"What is it Kazuki?" Yunoki asked

"I was just wondering…" I said, noticing all eyes were on me "If we want Kaho's memories back, she needs Tsukimori"

"But school's about to start. Hino belongs in the Gen. Ed. department while Tsukimori belongs in the music department" Amou said

"Then it means it's either Tsukimori has to go to the Gen. Ed. or Hino goes to the music department" Tsuchiura said

"But what if…what if she stays here. On the island. Even for just a year" Tsukimori suggested

"Possible." Yunoki agreed

"What?!" Amou, Tsuchiura and I said together

"We still have school you know. And our parents…they'll be worried" Amou said

"Especially, how can we explain this to Hino's parents?" Tsuchiura said

"Well…Tsukimori can be her family for the meantime. Since she needs him the most" Yunoki said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I can't. You know my parents won't approve of that" he defended

"Can't you see she needs you?"

"But if I take her as family…"

"You get to spend time with her" Yunoki smiled

"No…I know that. What I meant was…she'll know me as a brother"

"Exactly"

"But then won't she get mad?" I asked

"What do you mean Kazuki?" Yunoki said

"Well, if she remembers everything...won't she get mad we lied to her?"

"Maybe"

We all sighed.

"Let's just all agree that we'll treat Hino just as we always treated her" Yunoki said

"Agreed" we chorused

"Tsukimori…I know it's hard. We understand how you feel. We loved her too you know"

He stood up and left.

"He's gonna need some time" Amou said

*yawn* Now we need some shut eye

They nodded.

"Then goodnight" Yunoki smiled, standing up.

"Where you going?" I asked

"Someone needs to arrange things you know. Starting with telling our plan to Tsukimori's parents"

"You're right. Goodnight then" I smiled. He smiled back and left.

"I'm so worried about Hino…" Tsuchiura said all of a sudden

"That reminds me…" Amou said "Anyone seen Kaji?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**That was an eye sore wasn't it? Haha. Thought so. Kaji? I only noticed now that I haven't mentioned him. =)) Hahahaha. Short too. Sorry.**

**Thank you to my friends, guitaristah and anguish of my love, for all the help and inspiration.**

**Of course…THANK YOU! You know I love you. =]**

**xoxo,  
marzylicous**


	4. At The Beginning

**Hellooo. =D**

**It's 12 AM here and I'm sleepy. But I promised you a double update. =] **

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Now Playing: At The Beginning  
by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

**Len's POV**

_Them?! They don't even know how I feel right now! They don't even know how it hurts that I have to play an impossible role. Me?! Kaho's Onii-chan?! They might be crazy! _I thought as I stomped my way back to my room while I kept both of my hands on the IV pole I was dragging around. As usual, my mother and father were there, just talking casually. I tried to erase the frown on my face, the hatred I feel in me right now. But I don't think I could keep this up.

"Len…Dear…What happened? Is Kaho-chan okay?" My mother asked as I entered the room. She quickly went to my side and helped me walk. Then we sat on my bed.

_I forgot…I haven't told them yet…_ "She's fine mother. But she does have amnesia" I said in a sad tone

"Amnesia? That's horrible!"

I looked down, finding the floor amusing to look at. **[A/N: I've always wanted to say that! Or…write that =))]**

"Is it possible to reclaim her memories?" father asked, sitting down beside me.

"It is. But she has to be exposed to something she cares the most…"

"Since you're the last person she saw…" mother said

"Yes, I'm the one she cares the most. But that's what's wrong."

"Why? What's wrong about it Len? You love her. She loves you."

"Mother…It's not that simple."

"Why don't I explain?" A voice said

We all looked at the entrance. Yunoki-senpai came in.

"Okay" father said

"Well then. We thought that if we could stay on the island for at least one year, we might be able to retrieve most of Hino's memories. I've already called some of our parents. Kazuki's and Tsuchiura's parents have already agreed. But unfortunately Amou's parents did not. So she'll be going home tomorrow. I, also, have already called Hino's parents and they understood her situation and allowed her to stay too.

Anyway, we just need your approval if Tsukimori could stay or not. And we need your approval if we could still use your beach house." He smiled

"What about Len's studies? Your studies? I hear that both you and Kazuki study college abroad." father said

"Yes, we do. But we decided to take one year off. It's a small sacrifice and our parents don't mind" he smiled

"Then…everything's taken care of already?" mother asked. Yunoki-senpai nodded. "Then it's fine with us if you stay. It's a good thing for Kaho-chan too. And you are always welcome to use our beach house" She smiled

"Thank you" then he turned around and left.

**The Next Day…**

"He could leave now right?" I heard a voice say

"Yes. And also Miss Hino." Said another

"Thank you"

I woke up.

"Len, you're awake" mother said "Your father just left. I'm leaving too. Tonight actually. We have a tour in Europe in 2 days and we can't be late"

"Who was that person you were talking with just now?" I yawned

"Oh that? That's just the doctor. He said you two could leave today. I've already called someone a cab to pick us all up later"

"Okay" I said, standing up

"Where are you going Len?"

"To Kaho" then I left

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" Hihara-senpai called

"Me." I said

"Oh. Just a sec" then he opened the door "Still can't open a door can you Tsukimori?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and went in.

"Where are Amou, Tsuchiura and Yunoki-senpai?" I said, noticing the absent people

"Yunoki _escorted_ Amou to the airport. Unfortunately…her mom didn't allow her" he replied "I swear something's going on with those two" he added then laughed

"Tsuchiura's getting breakfast. Want some?" he asked

"Sure" Then I went to Kaho. She was awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Kaho…" I whispered, holding her hand. She looked at me.

"You were that person I saw in my dream…" she smiled. I smiled back. "Who are you?" Them my smile faded.

"I'm your…your onii-chan" I said, chocking on that last word. Her smile grew wider.

"Onii-chan!" she said. She sounded like a little girl. I smiled. "Who's that onii-chan?" she asked, pointing at Hihara-senpai who was absentmindedly staring at something.

"That's my friend, Hihara Kazuki." I said. At the mention of his name, he looked at us and smiled. And I noticed Kaho blush.

"Onii-chan…" she called. I looked at her. "I'm hungry…" she frowned

"Don't worry" I smiled, brushing her hair like I used to "Someone's coming with your food"

She smiled and as if on cue, Tsuchiura-kun appeared with a tray full of food.

"Good, she's awake" he smiled at Kaho "You must be hungry. Here" He placed a plate of pancakes on the bed table.

Kaho looked at me and I instantly knew what she was about to ask. "Kaho, this is also my friend, Tsuchiura Ryotaro" I said. All Tsuchiura-kun did, was smile. She smiled back at him and sat up. Then she ate her pancakes.

Kaho was sleeping on my lap as we headed back to the beach house. I was absentmindedly brushing her hair and sometimes I would stare at her face for more than a minute, wishing I could kiss her. But I've told myself a couple of time that I can't. I'm her "onii-chan" right now. Not her lover.

"Tsukimori" Yunoki-senpai called beside me. I looked at him. "Have you seen Kaji anywhere?" he asked

"No. Haven't seen him ever since Kaho's fell off the roof. Why?"

"Well, when he drove us to the hospital, he told us he's going to come back for you guys. But we haven't heard from him"

"Oh…Maybe Shimizu knows."

"Right." Then he took out his phone and dialed a number

"Hello?" he said "It's Yunoki"

"Yes, I know. But have you seen Kaji?"

"No? Since that day too…oh okay. Bye"

"He doesn't know too?" I asked

"uh...no. He said he was asleep most of the day when we brought Kazuki to the hospital"

"oh…"

"I wonder where he is" he whispered.

Suddenly, Kaho woke up. "Onii-chan, where are we?" she yawned, rubbing her eye.

I brushed her hair off her face. "We're almost there Kaho. You could go back to sleep if you want to" I smiled.

"No…I'm fine" She smiled back and yawned. The she rested her head on my shoulder.

A few minutes later, we arrived. We unloaded some stuff they brought during their stay at the hospital and then got ready for lunch. I was going to help but they insisted I take Kaho on a tour around.

We were walking by the 2nd floor. Where all rooms were located. Then I brought her to my room, which was the only room with a balcony.

Kaho ran to the balcony and shouted in awe with the view. I enjoyed watching her shout in awe with almost everything I show her. She's like a little girl shown to a playground for the first time.

I took my violin from my bed and began playing our Ave Maria, hoping that the song may reclaim some of her memories.

Just as I finished, there was a knock on my door. "Lunch is ready!" Tsuchiura-kun shouted from the other side.

"We'll be down in a minute" I shouted back

"Just go to the beach. Hihara-senpai wanted to eat lunch there" he shouted

I put down my violin and led Kaho to the beach.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I'm sleepy~! Nitey Nite people! I'm off to la la land! :P**

**Glad I had enough strength to write this chap. =D What happened to Kaji? I Don't Know. Seriously. I. Don't. Know. =)))**

**Reviews will be treated as royalty. =]**

**Signing off,  
marzylicous**


End file.
